Kyra's Holly
by Firefrost
Summary: COMPLETE: Sequel to 'Her First Christmas': Anzu ponders about the death of a friend. How can Kyra help her mother? Not VERY angsty. R&R please.


Kyra's Holly  
  
By: Firefrost  
  
Firefrost: Hello there! I know that there was a request for a sequel to 'Her First Christmas,' so here it is, folks! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Malik: It's about time you got off your lazy a—!  
  
Firefrost: ______ I gonna pretend you weren't gonna say that!  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Firefrost: Cause I need you for the story. Sorry, I'm not in a good mood anymore, so R&R. ... Please. (j/k: I'm in a good mood, but I CAN'T let Malik know that ^_^).  
  
P.S.This is from Anzu's viewpoint.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I glance down at Kyra as we make our way through the busy shopping mall. I'm finding it hard to keep her hand in my grasp and balance all my bags and packages at the same time. The corridors of the building are swamped, and I can tell my two year old daughter is tense.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" I ask.  
  
She doesn't look up, but I can see the sour look on her face. "I'm crowded, Mama!"  
  
I giggle. She's just like her father! Malik doesn't like to be in a swoon of bodies either. If he were here with us, he'd probably scoop Kyra up and rush out of the building. I can just imagine what he'd say to me, too: "My daughter and I like our oxygen, Anzu! Come outside when you're ready to breathe again."  
  
Kyra's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Listen, Mama! My favourite!" she giggles.  
  
I strain my ears to pick up what amused her, then laugh as I hear the faint chime of holiday music over the low roar of the crowds.  
  
"Deck the halls with bows of holly...," Kyra sings along to the merry tune.  
  
"Come on, Kyra. Let's get this stuff home," I chuckle, pulling her out into the fresh air outside. I lead her along, down a few blocks, and turn in to the train station. It doesn't take long for the train to arrive, and we hop on; Kyra takes a spare seat while I place my parcels on the seat next to her and stand.  
  
She looks up at me sweetly. "Mama, will Daddy be home when we get there?"  
  
I smile. "Maybe."  
  
It takes half an hour to return home, and we walk up the path to the door of our house, our feet crunching on the snow. I notice the minivan is in the driveway.  
  
"Daddy's home!" Kyra cries, and rushes to the front door. She begins rapping on it loudly. "Daddy! Daddy! Let us in! Mama's got a lot to carry!"   
  
There's some shuffling heard from within, and a click as I walk up the small veranda's steps. The door opens and light pours out into the fading evening light. A figure is silhouetted in the doorway. His bright locks glint in the light from behind him. His shadowed lavender eyes seem to brighten at the sight of us.  
  
"I was wandering when you two would get back," he said, taking some of the packages and bags from my overflowing arms. "We have guests."  
  
"What?" I ask, slipping inside after Kyra.  
  
"Guests," comes the voice of a woman ahead of where I'm looking.  
  
"Auntie Isis!" Kyra squeals from her spot on the floor, one leg held high as she tries to tug off her snow boots.  
  
"Hello, Kyra," Isis smiles, leaning forward. "How are you doing?"  
  
Kyra giggles and nibbles on her finger. "Fine." Her attention shifts to Malik, who's started to help prompt her feet from her footwear. "Hiya, Daddy!" she grins.  
  
"Hiya, sweetheart," he smiles, and ruffles her hair in triumph as the said boots release her appendages.  
  
Malik gives me a quick, but sincere kiss, and he and Isis pull my bundles into their own arms, heading for the livingroom.  
  
I watch Malik, his sister, and Kyra enter the said room just down the hall. As I unwrap my scarf and pull off my coat, I glance at my little girl's shoulder, than at the tree in the livingroom beyond her. Green, red, white, silver, gold... Christmas colours.  
  
I recall the memory in my mind of Kyra's first Christmas two years ago; it had not been at all what I wanted... and I had promised to make this one the best Christmas EVER for her! No, not a promise: a vow.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" Kyra's crystal voice rips me from my thoughts, and I look at her. "Auntie Isis brought Sabiq! And Uncle Jou is here, too!  
  
"Ah!" I chuckle, and enter the livingroom myself.  
  
I see the smiling faces of all my very best friends. Well, almost all... We lost our most beloved friend last year in a car accident. Oh, how we miss Yugi SO much...! I miss him... I remember when I was grieving in late November. Malik had been so worried; I'd lock myself in the bathroom for hours sometimes, when I felt a pang of realization dawn that my very best friend was gone – forever torn away from me... us.  
  
I can still picture the last time I ever saw him... He and I were taking a walk in the afternoon; I had to take Kyra to the park and he had the day off. He had been laughing at a little gesture that Kyra had made in her stroller...  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
"I guess I should expect that from Malik's daughter!" Yugi laughed, pulling his finger out of Kyra's mouth.  
  
I giggle. "Serves you right for sticking your hand near her when she's teething."  
  
Yugi laughs again: a deep, masculine laugh. He's no longer the quiet little boy. True, he is still a full head shorter than me, and has retained some of his shyness, but he is a man. There was a time when I would have adored him to be MY man, but that dissipated the day Malik proposed to me.  
  
I love Yugi dearly, and Malik knows this, but it is a love that bonds from our similarities and strengths. We draw to one another for comfort and strength – take strength from one another to fill our weaknesses. The sheer romance and passion I feel for Malik are not felt for Yugi; we are soul-friends, not soul-mates.  
  
I look up to see the sunlight waning.  
  
"We stayed out longer than I thought," I state absently.  
  
Yugi smiles, "I'd better be getting home. Suteki-chan will be furious if I'm late; she's making dinner for us." He glances towards the direction of my house. "You'd better get back, too. Malik-san will be back soon."  
  
"Mm," I reply, smiling and preparing to leave.  
  
I turn when he speaks abruptly, but gently. His face is bathed in the softness of twilight, and he smiles at me, looking like the angel he is.  
  
"I'll see you on Monday, Anzu-chan."  
  
I smile back, and nod acknowledgment. "Monday, Yugi-chan."  
  
***** End of Flashback *****  
  
Such a simple thing: a walk in the park, a promise for Monday. It still tears me up that... I'll be waiting for Monday the rest of my life...  
  
But, no... I can't brood on this any longer... At least, not in front of the others, especially Kyra. I promised her a perfect Christmas, and her mother being depressed won't do at all!  
  
I force myself to smile, and manage to last the night, until our friends leave. Malik smiles at me and gazes at the tree, filled below with presents. Kyra is hovering and buzzing about them like a bee to honey.  
  
"Sweetie, staring at them won't make Christmas morning come any faster."  
  
"I know, Mama," she replies, giggling. "They're pretty... and calming."  
  
Calming... another word for Yugi-chan. No! Don't go there, Anzu-baka! It's weird, but because his death came so near to Christmas, I feel ruined. Two years ago, Kyra's Christmas was ruined, the season's spirit broken. But, for me, since my best friend left me... Christmas seems depressing. Not just this one, but them all... All my Christmases are ruined.  
  
Malik, like always, senses my depression.  
  
"What's wrong, Anzu-chan?" he asks, softly enough so Kyra won't hear. He wraps his arms about me from behind and gently breathes into my ear. He waits a moment, then understands. "Yugi-san?"  
  
I nod silently. I can find no words to express what I am feeling.  
  
He rubs his cheek against mine lovingly. "I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk..."  
  
I smile, and lift my hand to cup his cheek behind me. "I know... Thank you. I think... I need some alone time."  
  
He nods. "Come on, sweetheart. Bedtime."  
  
"Aw!" Kyra cries out, folding her arms and pouting. "No bedtime, Daddy! Please?"  
  
He looks at me, and I smile gently.  
  
"Okay," he replies. "Five minutes, and than scoot on up to brush your teeth, or I'll come down and lift you upstairs myself!"  
  
"Daddy!" she giggles delightedly.  
  
Malik heads upstairs, and I sit on the couch, remembering. It takes me a while to register that Kyra is watching me intently.  
  
"Mama?" she asks, snapping me from my reverie. "Why are you sad?"  
  
"Huh? Mama's not sad, sweetie."  
  
"Yes, you are. You're not s'posed to be sad at Kwismas."  
  
I consider. She has a point; no one should be sad at Christmas. Period. But, I can't help it! I miss Yugi-chan!  
  
Kyra squishes her face in disdain. Evidently, she caught on to my sorrow again. A second later, she jumps off the coffee table she had been sitting on, and ran into the hallway.  
  
"I know!" she cries, shuffling through some kind of bag. Probably her little knapsack.  
  
She races back to me and plops down beside me, beaming. She holds up a small branch of holly. I stare at it a moment.  
  
"What's this for, sweetheart?"  
  
"Uncle Jou says it's s'posed to mean happiness. Maybe, if you have it, you'll be happy!"  
  
I smile at her. "Don't you want it?"  
  
She kisses my cheek lightly. "I don't need it, silly!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She hops off the couch and prepares to exit the room, before she turns around and grins. "Because I'm already happy!" She gives an enthusiastic wave with her right hand, "Goodnight, Mama!"  
  
I pause a moment. Then: "Goodnight, sweetheart...!"  
  
She turns on her heel and rushes out of the room, and I hear her footsteps pound lightly up the stairs. I look down at the holly in my hands. Happiness, huh? She's so sweet... Maybe Christmas isn't going to be so bad after all...  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, there you guys go. The sequel. I hope you enjoyed; I don't plan on writing another one for this, though. Thanks for reading, R&R please! ^____^ 


End file.
